King of FateGrand Time Order
by AdventWriter89
Summary: "IWAE! He is the Master of countless Servants. The heir to the power of all Kamen Riders, and the rightful ruler of time and space! He is Kamen Rider ZI-O! Watch as he takes his first step towards king-hood!" "...but I don't want to be a king!" [Currently Revamping]
1. Prologue

_Hello there everyone! This will be my first fanfic, so if there's any grammatical mistakes, please bear with me!_

"_Prologue" will be kinda slow, but the story will pick up from there._

_I'm going to put this disclaimer here once and for all, saves me the trouble of copy-pasting. Woz?_

**_Woz: "DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES: KAMEN RIDER, FSN, AND ANY OTHER REFERENCES TO OTHER WORKS." If he did, he would've been making his own series, which is not going to happen in the near future._**

_Thanks Woz! I hope you'll enjoy! …Let's begin._

* * *

**Prologue**

"_\- go, Rits -!"_

"_\- can't possibly defeat -"_

"_\- all for what?"_

"**_[RIDER TIME!]_**_"_

"…_sen_pai?"

* * *

_June ?, 2018_

**(My POV)**

I woke up with a start, but my eyes aren't opened yet. '_Urgh… wha-how long was I out?'_

lick, lick*

"...Umm. Since it's neither morning nor night, please wake up, Senpai."

I blearily opened my eyes. What greeted me can only be described as a white squirrel. No, on second thought, it looked more like a fox. Or a dog.

I blinked. Twice. Then I practically shot up from my sleeping position on the floor (wait, floor?) when my brain finally caught up with the strange sight. '_W-w-what the hell?!' _

The squirrel-like creature then ran away, leaving me alone with another person. I rubbed my eyes sleepily before looking at her.

Lilac hair in a bob-cut, with her bangs covering her right eye. Her other lone amethyst eye hid behind her rectangular frame glasses. She appears to wear a grey hoodie with a black shirt, with an additional white collar shirt underneath, and a red tie to complement the outfit. She also wears a black skirt, tights and brown shoes.

The first thing that popped up in in my tired mind was: '_She's kind of cute'. _Then I realised what I just thought and quickly got that out of my brain.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Let's see…" she put a hand on her chin. "…not someone whose name is worth mentioning… or something…"

"…?"

"I-I mean, I do have a name… but I don't often have the chance to say it," she looked to the side in embarrassment. "…which means I don't get to make an impressive self-introduction."

I nodded, still confused as hell. "Then, where am I?"

She smiled. "That's an easy one. This is an observatory, built to make the future of the human race as long and strong as possible." She looked out of the window. "This is the Chaldea Security Organization."

I followed her gaze. The snowing outside never lost its intensity, blanketing the outside world in various shades of grey-white. '_We are in Antarctica after all,' _I thought.

* * *

We found a nice place to sit. The girl gave me a water bottle from a nearby vending machine. I uttered a "thanks" before chugging down its contents.

"You just went through the Spiritron Dive, right? If you're not used to it, it might put a lot of stress on the brain." I wiped away the remaining drool.

"Tell me about it. I've already forgotten what just happened before I woke up." It gave me a headache just by thinking about it.

The girl could only smile apologetically at me, before resuming, "Fou is the one who found you here on the floor, unable to regain your consciousness." "Fou?"

A loud cry of "Fou!" earned our attention, as we saw the creature from earlier returned. It ran towards her and with an impressive leap, landed on her face.

She doesn't seem surprised at all, as she let it slide around her shoulder before settling on her shoulder. It looked like this had become a routine for them.

"This squirrel-like creature is Fou. He's a Privileged Life-Form allowed to freely walk around Chaldea."

Now that I have a good look at him, he has purple eyes not unlike the purplette before me. A bit of fabric wrapped around his neck, giving a look that resembled a cloak.

Fou let her pet on his head, before he decided to choose my shoulder as a platform to jump off. Then he ran into the hallways again.

She smiled fondly at his retreating figure. "…He ran off somewhere again. He does that sometimes, just walks around."

I could only reply, "…so he's the mascot of Chaldea." She giggled and nod in agreement.

"Yes, normally he doesn't go near anyone aside from me, but he seems to like you, Senpai." I faced her in surprised, a mischievous glint present in her visible eye. "Congratulations. Now you shall be the second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea."

Now that Fou is gone, the area began silent again at the lack of topic. I tried to find something to talk about to ease the awkward atmosphere. Then I remembered.

"…oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself." I held out my hand. "I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka. Sorry for not making a good first impression, but nice to meet you."

She took it with her own. "Ah, how rude of me. My name is —"

"Oh, there you are, Mash." A voice suddenly called out. We turned around to face the man before us.

He seemed to be of German descent in either his late thirties or early forties. He has long reddish brown hair on the sides of his head and seemingly bald on the top. A full green suit with a white collar shirt, green pants and black shoes. Completing the assemble is a matching top hat and a periwinkle tie.

"That won't do you know, wandering about without permission," he chided to the now-introduced Mash. Then he noticed me. "Oh, someone's already with you? You're..."

He pressed a screen on his wristband (a standard for the staff), and a hologram of my ID was displayed. "Master Candidate No. 48. I see... The rookie who just got assigned here. We did have an emergency opening for public applicants."

He then patted on my shoulder reassuringly. "Do forgive me, I was inconsiderate. But please don't be discouraged because you're a public applicant. We need all of you for this mission."

"I'm Lev Lainur, one of the engineers employed here." He smiled warmly and held out his hand. I stood up and shook it. "Welcome to Chaldea, Fujimaru-kun. I'm glad you're here."

_Well, he's quite nice, _I thought. _But why do I have a bad feeling about him? _

"Speaking of which," Dr. Lev checked his wristband again, "the orientation begins in 10 minutes in the Central Command Room. Do you remember the way, or…?" he trailed off.

"I'll be follow you guys then! Chaldea sure is huge…"

"All right, let's get going. If there's anything you don't understand, feel free to ask me or Mash. We still have a bit of time after all."

As I was going after him, Mash suddenly called out, "Wait senpai, you forgot this!" I turned around quizzically, and she dropped something into my hand. "It dropped out of your pocket just now."

I just stared at the item in question. It looked like a bulky black stopwatch, with a clear glass window that exposed the unmoving gears inside to the viewer. Weirdly there's no minute or hour hands on it.

"Senpai?"

"Ah, nothing Mash. Thanks for picking it up!" '_I'll think over this later,' _I thought while pocketing (back?) into my pants.

* * *

According to Mash, The Organization for the Preservation of Human Order,** [FINIS CHALDEA]**, is a research facility and observatory that gathers researchers of every stripe, from Magecraft to science, all for the purpose of continuing the history of humankind for as long and strong as possible. It was founded by the late Director Marisbury Animusphere, and the current Director is his daughter, Olga Marie Animusphere.

Global Environment Model, **[CHALDEAS,** was created by these top researchers. It had been proposed that planets have souls (My jaw dropped from the revelation.), so this miniature Earth was replicated to reflect that soul. "As long as the light of civilization burns in CHALDEAS, humanity is guaranteed to last at least for another 100 years," Dr. Lev said.

But last year, the light had suddenly begun to die. If the light disappears completely, that means civilization will come to an end. According to their calculations, the human race becomes extinct in December 2019. I shuddered, finally recognizing the severity of the mission.

A close examination of the information had revealed a new abnormality, labelled "Spatial Singularity F". They discovered from 2004 to 2018 CE, there was a suburban city in Japan that was an "unobservable area" and did not exist in history. Chaldea assumed that was the cause of humanity's extinction, and had proposed the Rayshift experiment to the UN, which received approval.

Rayshift is a process that turns humans into Spiritrons and sends them back into the past (basically time travel) to intervene with certain events. By this means, we, the Masters, can travel to the past and investigate the cause of the future's disappearance, then destroy it.

Well, that's the plan.

Then the Director suddenly kicked me out of the Command Room. I could only look back at the closing automatic doors in shock and confusion. Beside me was Mash, sweatdropping.

"…It looked like you fell asleep again, Senpai. You've been left out of the first mission." I scratched my head sheepishly in response.

* * *

"…So that's why average citizens like myself were so aggressively recruited."

She nodded, then asked, "Will you leave Chaldea?"

"I haven't decided on that. But for now, I'll do what I can here. Leaving now will leave a bad taste in my mouth." I then turned towards the snowy landscape outside, my black hair and blue eyes reflected in the window.

'_As high as we are above the ground, we can't see one bit of the blue sky,' _I thought solemnly. I pity the people who worked and lived here for a long time; they can't feel the sun's warmth, or experience the four seasons like back in Japan.

As I turned back to speak to Mash, I noticed a figure leaning against the wall from my left. A grey robe covered their body, masking their identity; but judging by their frame I assumed it to be a guy. A hood low enough to cover his eyes, and a matching scarf hung around his neck, with what seems to be a hardcover book in his hand.

Out of curiosity, I walked towards the guy. As I was about to ask him out, he suddenly spoke while still reading his book.

"Congratulations." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"?"

"According to this book, your journey as a Master starts today." He flipped a page without looking up.

"?"

"However, a word of advice." He closed his book with a *thump*. "Look out for survivors."

"…Survivors?"

"Senpai, who are you talking to?"

I glanced at Mash before turning back at the guy. …Only to find out he's gone.

'_W-w-what the hell?! Where did that guy go?' _I whipped around frantically. _'He can't possibly run off; this is a straight hallway!'_

"Are you alright Senpai? I saw you were talking to empty air just now," she asked in concern, "Do you want to stop by the infirmary?"

I paused, before shuddering in fear. _'Did I just… talk to a ghost?!'_

The day just can't get any weirder.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEH? Who are you!?" I spoke too soon. It **CAN** get weirder.

I looked at the person in question with a deadpan. He has orange fluffy long hair tied in a ponytail, and green eyes. He wears a standard medical robe over green scrubs, with white pants and shoes. He also wears gloves, and an ID badge hangs around his neck.

"This is an empty room; It's where I slack off! Who gave you permission to come in?!" he pointed at me with a fork from his half-eaten cake.

I blinked. "l was told that this was my room..."

"Your room? Oh... I see, so the last one finally showed up, huh?" he mumbled to himself, before smiling at me. "I'm the head of the medical department, Romani Archaman. People just call me Dr. Roman. I don't know why, but it has a nice ring to it, so go ahead and call me Roman. "

_Head?! _I immediately bowed. "Nice to meet you, Roman-san! I'm Fujimaru Ritsuka."

He laughed. "Don't be so formal Fujimaru-kun. Let me guess," he smirked, "you're the rookie who just got here then got on the Director's bad side?"

He laughed again at my sour expression. "Then you and I are alike. Just so you know, I got yelled at by her too.

"You know the Rayshift experiment's about to start, right? The entire staff's been sent to help out. But since my job is to look after everyone's health, I had nothing to do. The machines are more accurate at reading the Vitals of the mages who are in the Coffins."

Dr. Roman pouted. "The Director said, 'When you're here, Romani, everyone slacks off!'" He made his voice as girly as possible, earning a laugh from me. I have to say, he made a really good impression of the Director. "Then she threw me out. So I've been sulking here." Then he grinned, "But that's when you showed up. This is what they called a blessing in disguise right?"

He got up from the (my) bed. "Since we both have nowhere to go, why don't we spend some time and deepen our friendship! Wanna drink anything?"

I shrugged. "Sure, chocolate sounds nice about now."

* * *

"...So that's the structure of Chaldea. An underground workshop built on a snowy mountain 6,000 meters above sea level..." Our conversation was interrupted by a buzzing wristband. He answered the call, and a holographic screen of Dr. Lev showed up.

"_Romani, we're going to start the Rayshift soon. Could you come in case there's an emergency? The A Team's in perfect condition, but B Team on down is less experienced and they are displaying some slight abnormalities,"_ he explained.

"It probably comes from anxiety. I'll give them some anaesthesia then."

"_If you're in the infirmary, then you can get here in two minutes. Hurry up, will you?"_ With that, Dr. Lev hung up.

"This isn't the infirmary though." He flinched in response.

"Ack! Please don't mention that... It's gonna take five minutes from here, no matter what..." He sighed while scratching his head. "Well, I think they'll forgive me for being a little late. A Team has no issues anyway. Oh, that guy's — "

"Dr. Lev, I know, we've met before. He said he's an engineer here."

He chuckled in response. "An engineer? How humble of him." Seeing my perplexed look, he explained that Dr. Lev is the mage who created the Near-Future Observation Lens, **[SHEBA] **— A telescope used to observe Chaldeas.

Sheba not only observes Chaldeas, but also served as a surveillance system for most of the facility.

Also, it was the previous director who built the summoning/unsummoning system, which is the foundation of the Rayshift tech.

To actualize that theory, the Pseudo-Spiritron Calculation Engine, **[TRISMEGISTUS]** (basically a supercomputer) was provided by the Atlas Academy.

To say that I'm impressed was an understatement. It's fascinating that all these different talents had been gathered to carry out this important mission.

"It's pointless for an ordinary doctor like me to be there," Roman laughed in self-depreciation, "but if I'm summoned, I must go."

He got up from his seat. "Thanks for chatting with me, Fujimaru-kun! When you get settled in, come by the infirmary. Next time, I'll treat you to some yummy cake."

As he reached for the door, the lights above started to flicker before dying out, plunging the room into darkness. "What's this?" he frowned. "The lights are out. Did something—" He was interrupted when the ground shook from a tremor. Then the announcement came.

**{EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. A FIRE HAS BROKEN OUT IN THE CENTRAL POWER STATION AND THE CENTRAL COMMAND ROOM.}**

***BOOM***

**{CENTRAL AREA'S CONTAINMENT WALL WILL ACTIVATE IN 300 SECONDS. ALL STAFF MUST EVACUATE FROM GATE 2 AT ONCE.}**

***BOOM* *BOOM***

"Was that an explosion just now? What on earth is happening?!"

So many questions like "Why" and "How" rushed into my head it's making me dizzy. But one thing stood out of my mind.

_An image of a certain kouhai bowing at me before running off towards the Command Room. _

"…MASH!" '_She's with the A team!_'

I bolted through the door and ran straight towards the Command Room.

"Wait, Fujimaru! Where are you going!?"

I ignored his voice, my mind only focused on the image of the purplette. _'Please be okay… please be okay…'_

_Flashback:_

"_Look out for survivors."_

'_That guy… is the one doing this?! If so, why did he tell me to look out for survivors? It doesn't make any sense!' _

The path towards the Command Room seemed so far away; the once white hallways now seemed menacing from being illuminated by dim green emergency lighting, bringing an eerie atmosphere throughout Chaldea.

I noticed Roman also ran beside me, but decided against asking why he hadn't evacuated yet. It wasn't long before we both came across the sight of the ruined Central Command Room. Gone was the vast area, with soft blue lighting and the Coffins raised from the cooling lake. Instead dust and flames filled the air, fallen debris dotting the place.

"Only Chaldeas survived?!" he bewilderedly exclaimed. The globe looked untouched, save for the light dimming at a visible rate.

"This was no accident. It's a sabotage."

**{GENERATOR OPERATION STOPPED. POWER LEVEL CRITICAL. SWITCH TO THE BACKUP GENERATOR, ERROR. PLEASE MAKE SWITCH MANUALLY.}**

**{CONTAINMENT WALL WILL CLOSE IN 40 SECONDS. THOSE REMAIN IN CENTRAL AREA, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY—}**

"...I'm heading down to the underground power station," he decided. "We can't let Chaldea's light go out.

"Hurry up and go back the way we came. Go outside, and wait for help!" With that, he ran into the darkened hallways again.

"…Sorry Doctor. But I should look for survivors till the last minute." I surveyed the area before running around.

The damage was way more serious than I thought. The Coffins looked relatively unharmed, but that didn't mean what's inside was fine. The bombs were strategically placed so that it does more damage through the resulting shockwave, rather than the explosion itself. I ran past the fallen Coffins, desperately looking around to find someone, anyone, had survived the blast.

**{SYSTEM SWITCHING TO THE FINAL PHASE OF RAYSHIFT.}**

**{COORDINATES: AD 2004, JANUARY 30TH, FUYUKI, JAPAN.}**

"**MASH!" **I yelled.

cough*

"…!" There, a barely noticeable cough. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and there she was. "Mash!"

The situation was dire. She was pinned to the ground by a fallen ceiling debris. The only visible parts are her head and left arm. Her head was bleeding badly, and she looked like she could pass out at any moment.

**{[LAPLACE]'S SHIFTING PROTECTION ESTABLISHED.}**

**{SINGULARITY'S ADDITIONAL FACTOR SLOT SECURED.}**

**{UNSUMMON PROGRAM SET. PLEASE START FINAL ADJUSTMENTS.}**

"Hang in there. I'll get you out!" I tried lifting the boulder away, but it won't budge even an inch. I gritted my teeth and pulled harder. Still nothing.

"…Sen…pai…?"

"Mash, don't move! You'll—" I looked down, and the words died in my throat. A puddle of blood started seeping through the cracks between. There's so much blood… With those wounds, she's…

"…It's all...right. You can't...save...me. *cough*" Blood. "Don't mind me, please... Run."

My hands fell limply towards my side. I felt my legs giving out. _'I… I just barely know her… and she's going to die, just like that…?'_

**{WARNING ALL OBSERVATION STAFF.}**

**{CHALDEAS' STATE HAS CHANGED.}**

**{NEW REWRITING SHEBA'S NEAR-FUTURE PREDICTION DATA.}**

From above, Chaldeas has turned crimson, as if the world itself is set on fire.

**{UNABLE TO DETECT THE EXISTENCE OF MANKIND 100 YEARS IN THE NEAR-FUTURE ON EARTH.}**

**{UNABLE TO CONFIRM HUMAN SURVIVORS.}**

**{UNABLE TO GUARANTEE MANKIND'S FUTURE.}**

"Ah…" Mash spoke tiredly. "Chaldeas...has turned bright red... No, never mind, that—" Before she could finish her sentence, the doors towards the hallways closed down, locking us within the burning ruins.

**{CENTRAL AREA, SEALED.}**

**{180 SECONDS TILL INTERNAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE.}**

"...they, shut off, the area," she wheezed. Her visible eye filled with despair. "...Now, we can't, get out."

"…We'll figure it out." I said reassuringly. To her or myself, I don't know.

Around us, the flames continued to consume the area. In front of me lied a dying girl. And I'm powerless to do anything about them.

**{COFFIN VITALS: MASTERS BASELINE NOT REACHED.}**

**{RAYSHIFT REQUIREMENT NOT MET.}**

**{SEARCHING FOR QUALIFYING MASTER... FOUND.}**

**{CANDIDATE NO. 48, FUJIMARU RITSUKA RESET AS MASTER.}**

**{UNSUMMON PROGRAM, START.}**

**{SPIRITRON CONVERSION, START.}**

"...Um...Sen...pai?" she weakly reached out. "Can…you…?"

I held her hand in mine; it's the only thing I could do right then. She smiled faintly in response.

**{RAYSHIFT STARTING IN…**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ALL PROCEDURES CLEAR.}**

**{FIRST ORDER, COMMENCING OPERATION.}**

The last thing I remembered, was Mash shedding a tear, and a vortex of blue light.

* * *

_**A/N: Finally got this out of my head! It's been sitting there for weeks, and I finally got the time to write.**_

_**Edit: Some slight edits.**_

_**Experienced readers will notice about the changes I made, but this is for those who don't, and the reason why:**_

_**1) The containment wall: 90 seconds to 300 seconds; Roman explicitly states that the distance between My Room and the Command Room takes 5 minutes, no matter what. So I adjusted the time accordingly.**_

_**2) Lev Lainur: 5 minutes to 10 minutes; I wanted to have Lev arrived earlier than usual, that's why I added 5 more minutes, that way Ritsuka can "bond" with Mash and Lev(shudder) better, and thoroughly understands how Chaldea works. **_

_**Alright that's all for now. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I'm still studying, so maybe on a biweekly basis. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS are welcomed! Also R !**_

_**P.S.: The POV will be constantly switching depends on the situation, but it will mostly be on 3**__**rd**__** POV; this chapter is just to set everything in motion.**_

_**P.P.S.: Requesting beta reader! **_


	2. Chapter 0: Part 1

**_With the second coming of COVID-19, remember to stay healthy fellow readers!_**

**_Now, may I present you…(drum roll please) the long-awaited Chapter 0! Enjoy~_**

* * *

**_(? POV)_**

**_We see the hooded figure from before now in a darkened room. His back is facing the viewers, and he's reading from his book._**

**?: Fujimaru Ritsuka, a third-rate Magus, managed to attain the position of a Master in the secret organization, Chaldea.**

**_The camera now looks over his shoulder, revealing what he had been reading: A moving image of Ritsuka woken up by Fou was shown._**

**?: There, he met Mash Kyrielight, a mysterious girl working as the staff there, as well as many other characters.**

**_He flips another page, showing Ritsuka and Mash sitting on a bench. He flips again and again, revealing Dr. Lev, Director Olga Marie, and Roman._**

**?: However, disaster struck. Chaldea was sabotaged, and the Command Room now in flames. It seems to be a premature end for the young man.**

**_Flaming pages start fluttering down from the ceiling, as it showed the scene of Ritsuka holding Mash's hand._**

**?: But.**

**_*thump* He turns around and grins underneath the hood. The flaming pages cast a menacing glow on him._**

**?: Quite the contrary, his journey has just begun.**

**_The room darkened completely._**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Fuyuki**

**Part 1: Burning City, 2004**

**_(3rd POV)_**

**Singularity F**

**"YAAAAARH!"** Mash yelled as she shield-bashed a skeleton. It got thrown back and shattered into pieces.

She then planted her cross-shaped shield into the ground, blocking the oncoming arrows, before kicking another skeleton that's sneaking behind her.

A dagger-wielding one clawed at her shield, groaning and creaking with death. She simply picked up her shield _with the skeleton_ before slamming it into a nearby wall.

Wave after wave of corpses swarmed the girl, but she fought back with her fists, kicks and that massive piece of metal.

Through it all, Ritsuka could only watch with his mouth agape as his kouhai threw herself onto the oncoming enemies.

_'Sugoi…'_ he thought. He had just woken up courtesy of Fou (how did he get there?) to the sight of a destroyed city. The clouds are black with smoke, reflected orange by the flames, and the air was choking with sulphur and ash.

Then those monsters appeared, him being alerted by the sound of rattling bones. With him only in his Chaldea Uniform Mystic Code, he was as good as a sitting duck for them.

He thought about fighting back or hid in the buildings, but then an unexpected help arrived.

_Flashback_

_"Senpai, leave this to me!" Mash said as she materialized a giant cross-shaped shield that was bigger than herself._

_"Gi—GAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the creatures roared._

_"—Linguistic communication impossible. —Identifying life-form as hostile. Master, your orders please."_

_"Eh?" Guess who said that._

_Flashback end_

After she finished off the remaining skeletons, she walked back towards Ritsuka. As she had been moving all the time, he didn't have a good look at her. Now that he could, he averted his gaze with a blush.

She appeared to be wearing a collared dark bodysuit with purple trimmings, with a diamond hole that exposed her navel. A matching pair of gloves covered her forelimbs. Pieces of armor formed her skirt, and thigh-high heels completed her attire.

Dismissing her shield in a flash of particles, she asked, "_Daijoubu_, Senpai?"

"Mash, what are you wea - wrong question." He shook his head. "Are you always this strong? And what are those things?"

"A-ah, well, no," she blushed in embarrassment, "I always had to stay after class in combat training; I couldn't even do a pull-up. And as for them…" she frowned. "...I don't know. Something that doesn't exist in our era. Maybe they're the cause of this Singularity or a by-product of it."

Ritsuka's wristband decided to start beeping, and the static holographic screen of Dr. Roman was shown.

_"- inally got through. Hello? This is Chaldea Command Room. Anyone there?!"_

**Chaldea Command Room**

_"This is Mash Kyrielight, a member of A-Team. I've completed the shift to Singularity F,"_ she answered back. _"With me is Fujimaru Ritsuka, mind and body intact."_ In response, he waved at the screen.

_"Rayshift compatibility and Master compatibility both satisfactory. Please register Senpai as an official Master,"_ she continued.

_'Thank goodness they're both okay,'_ he sighed in relief. "… so Fujimaru-kun also got roped into the Rayshift huh? I'm really glad that you're both okay. But Mash, WHAT'S UP WITH THE OUTFIT?!"

Then he proceeded to berate Mash's state of dress like a father scolding his delinquent daughter. The newly-made Master could only look away while scratching his cheek awkwardly.

It wasn't long before the girl got fed up with his antics. _"—Dr. Roman. Please be quiet. I think you'll understand the situation better if you check my condition."_

"Your condition?" He typed a few keywords into the computer, and the bio of Mash was shown. "! Wh-Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Physical strength, Magical Circuits; everything's improved! You're not so much a human, but—"

_"Yes. I don't remember how it happened, but it seems that I have survived by fusing with a Servant."_ She gave a downcast gaze. _"This Servant lost its Master in that explosion and was doomed to vanish. But at the last second, he offered me a contract."_ She looked back at the Doctor with determination in her eyes. _"In return for the abilities and Noble Phantasm of a Heroic Spirit, he wanted me to eliminate the cause of this Singularity."_

_'So that's how she survived,'_ Roman and Ritsuka thought.

"A Heroic Spirit and a human fused… A Demi-Servant?" _'So it finally succeeded, huh?'_ he thought before asking again, "Does this Heroic Spirit still have his consciousness?"

**Singularity F**

She shook her head. "...No, he gave me his combat abilities then vanished. He never revealed his True Name even at the end. So I don't even know whose Heroic Spirit I am…" She then resummoned her shield.

The shield, as stated before, has a cross-shaped design, with a circular middle part inscribed in an unknown language. A single rich-blue jewel was encrusted on the top part of it. She looked small when compared side by side.

"...Nor what kind of Noble Phantasm I'm holding." She sighed dejectedly. "At this point, there's too much that I don't know."

The doctor tried to cheer her up, while Ritsuka was just listening to the conversation in complete confusion.

_'Master, Servant, Heroic Spirit, True Name, Noble Phantasm… just what else that I didn't know until now?'_ he sweatdropped.

_"Now that Mash has become your Servant, Fujimaru-kun, you are now her Master. She's the first Heroic Spirit you've entered a contract with."_ Seeing his confused look, Roman laughed weakly. _"Right, I never explained what Masters and Servants are to you, did I?"_

The hologram started glitching sporadically.

"Doctor, you're breaking up. 10 seconds until the connection is lost."

**Chaldea Command Room**

The screen showed an image of the generators with a **"WARNING!"** sign flashing.

"Huh, so Sheba's output is unstable because we switched to the backup generators? Oh well, I'll brief you later." Roman typed something quickly into the computers. "Both of you, I'm getting a strong leyline reading about 2 km from where you are. Try to get there somehow. That way, it will stabilize our connection."

"Listen, don't do anything reckless, will you? I'll try to bring the power back up as soon as—" The connection cut off. "Ah."

**Singularity F**

She exhaled from her nose. "...Well, that's the Doctor for you. You can't rely on him in situations like this."

"...Is he really that bad of a worker?"

She only smiled in response.

"...Let's just head to the coordinates he mentioned." "Hai!" "Fou!" They looked down.

"...Ah. We forgot to let the Doctor know Fou is with us."

* * *

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As you can see, Director Olga Marie Animusphere was not having a great day.

"Wh-Who are these guys, anyway? Why do these things keep happening to me?" she screamed hysterically, as she scrambled away while firing Gandr after Gandr spells on the wave of bones.

Her neatly combed platinum-blond long hair was now disheveled, orange eyes glancing madly at the skeletons with unshed tears. Her black robe with orange trimmings was stained with soot, and so did her once pristine white skirt. Her orange tights were torn in several places by sharp gravel. Gone was her air of confidence during the orientation, replaced with the primal need to survive.

"I can't take it anymore! LEV! Where are you Lev! You were always there for me, right? RIGHT?!" By now she's hysterical from fear, still clinging on the hope that he would magically appear around the corner.

A skeleton had enough and, with a speed not proportionate with its frame, lunged towards her. She could only watch in horror as it swung down the sledgehammer in its hand. Time seemed to come to a crawl.

_'This is it… it's the end for me… dead in this godforsaken place, alone… without anybody acknowledges me…Oh Lev, where are you?'_

She closed her eyes and instinctively put her arms up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...?" She took a peek, before widening her eyes in complete bewilderment.

The skeleton was suspended in the air... by what seemed to be a piece of _cloth_ out of all things. It snaked around the creature's entire body and limbs, effectively halting its movements. The sledgehammer was centimeters from kissing her face.

It growled and tried to struggle out of its bindings, to no avail. Olga Marie heard the sound of running from behind, before a figure vaulted over her and delivered a flying kick.

***...CRASH!***

His foot landed squarely on its face and send it flying towards its companions. The crash was enough to dislocate the corpses. He then landed gracefully on his feet. The cloth from before warped around his neck loosely like a scarf.

"...he's late," he muttered.

Before she could ask what her savior meant, another voice caught her by surprise.

"Director Olga Marie?/Director?" Mash came into her field of vision. She sounded just as surprised as her. Behind her was that Master who was late for the briefing.

"Y-You two?!"

"Mash, hold them off!" "Hai!" As she ran off to deal with them, he then noticed the person beside her and bristled. "! You're…!"

Seeing the aggressive stance the young man took, he merely raised his hands in surrender. "Ease. I can assure you that I meant no harm."

He took off his hood, revealing a man with Asian features. His black hair bangs were swept towards his right, and his equally dark eyes shone with hidden mirth.

"I suppose that introductions are in order. I'm Woz, a prophet."

As she finished off the remaining monsters, Mash rushed back towards her superiors, before witnessing an event that stopped her in her tracks.

The man kneeled in front of her Senpai, like a peasant bowing to a ruler.

The next thing he said, however, forever changed the fate of everyone present.

"It's a great honor to finally meet you… _waga Maou_."

* * *

**NEXT, ON GRAND TIME ORDER:**

Kojirou: Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou. I have come to serve.

_He took a firm stance with his katana by his side, facing off the opposing Assassin. _

Medea: Oh my, aren't you a rather cute Master?

_Magic circles of varying sizes appeared behind her as she fought with Medusa._

Caster!Cu: Looks like ya guys are in a tight pinch, ain'tcha?

_The__ blue hooded Irishman fired Runes at the woman, before setting off all of them._

**Chapter 0, Part 2: Holy Grail War, 2004.**

Archer: Well, well, well...

_Archer glared at the retreating group._

Archer: Looks like I'll be seeing some old faces.

* * *

**_A/N: Aaaaannnnd done! That took longer than expected, but it's Finally Time!_**

**Edit: Just noticed that it's shorter than the last chapter... XP**

**_Chapter 0 covers the Fuyuki arc. Why Chapter 0 but not 1? Because it's not the First Singularity! (Although technically it is but that's not the point!)_**

**_Part 2 will be Futuring our summoned Servants, corrupted snek, and Irish doggo. At my current speed it will be published soon, so be patient. Guess who appeared in the end?_**

**_I will be splitting the Fuyuki arc into Parts, guess what will they feature?_**

**_RR, and stay healthy!_**


	3. Chapter 0: Part 2

_**A/N: First of all, sorry, this chapter doesn't have fight scenes. But the next one has it, and it will be GLORIOUS! **_

_**Have to edit a bit of the past chapters to fit this one. No worries, just some unimportant ones.**_

_**With that out of the way, enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 0: Fuyuki**

**Part 2: Holy Grail War, 2004 (I)**

_**(**__**3rd POV)**_

**Singularity F**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Olga Marie turned towards the Demi-Servant. "...What's going on?"

"I-I have no idea eith-"

"No no no, I mean, you're a Demi-Servant now right? It's pretty obvious. What I want to know is why it's successful now all of a sudden!" she demanded. "And you!"

Ritsuka flinched at her finger-pointing.

"How did you become a Master? Only first-class Mages can enter contracts with Servants!" With every word, she jabbed her finger on his chest. "There's no way you could ever become a Master! What did you do to her to have her do your bidding?" she accused.

"W-wait a minute! You got it all wr- Are you seriously just ignoring him?!"

The man in question just stood up and patted away the dust on his clothes.

"Did you believe in the absurdity he's talking about?"

"W-Well no-"

"Then don't avoid the question and answer me!"

"Director, I'll explain the situation," Mash piped in.

* * *

While she explained the events leading up to then, the Master asked the so-called prophet, "You called me _Maou_, right? Why is that? Are you sure you got the right person?"

Woz merely took out his book from… somewhere, before he flipped back a few pages.

"Fujimaru Ritsuka, age 18. Currently studying in Homurahara Academy before attaining the chance to work for Chaldea. Bad in Maths and Chemistry, but excelled in Foreign Languages. You're now living with your uncle Fujimaru Junichiro, who works as a clock repairer. You have a hobby of video gam-"

"Okay okay that's enough!" he stopped him before he further embarrassed himself. "I guess you ARE telling the truth. But," he scratched his cheek, "why would I be a _Maou_? That's just ridiculous!"

"Nobody actually knows, not even this book. It's said that you suddenly appeared in 2020 already with immense power. Then you rule the world with an iron grip for 48 years."

He closed his book. "Some regarded you as a Monster, while others see you as a Messiah of a new world. The truth, however, remained a mystery." He gave a smile that betrayed nothing on his mind. "That's why I'm here to witness your glory myself."

"..." It just sounded so unbelievable. Here he was, being invited into an Organisation he didn't know about, then suddenly flung back in time to a ruined city. And now someone told him he would be a tyrant that ruled the world?

_'...What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

"...Hmph. I understand the situation now. Commoner, since this is an emergency I'll approve your Master-Servant contract."

He was about to nod when she continued, "BUT! You will follow my commands without complaints, un-**der**-_**stand?**_" she emphasised threateningly.

"_H-Hai!_ But… what about him?" He gestured at Woz. He was smiling serenely at her, though his knuckles seemed to be turning white from gripping his book too hard.

"...I'm tempted to just leave him here, but he seems to be capable of fighting back. He'll be of some help." She shook her head. "But first we need to set up camp, as well as finding a leyline to conta-"

"Excuse me Director, but you're standing right on it," Mash interrupted.

"W-Wha-Oh...AHEM!" she quickly recomposed herself. "Right! I knew that of course!"

She ordered her to place her shield on it to act as a catalyst for a Summoning Circle. As soon as it was properly placed, the center glowed bightly before the light condensed into a ball above it. Then it expanded outwards, forming a black circular room, with neon-blue streaks of light across it. The shield then turned transparent blue.

Mash looked around in surprise. "This is... the same as the Summoning Chamber at Chaldea."

Ritsuka's wristband beeped to life again, with a clearer screen showing Dr. Roman. _"Hello? Hellooo? Okay, connections are up and running!"_

"Roman-san!" the Master-Servant pair exclaimed happily.

_"Glad to see you two safe and sound. Now that connection's stable, we could-" _

"HOLD IT ROMANI ARCHAMAN!" the Animusphere heiress snapped. "Why are you sitting in that chair? Where's Lev?!"

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAHH?! Director, you're alive?!"_

"What's that supposed to mean?! ...Forget it, where's Lev? Why's the Head Medic in charge?!"

Dr. Roman looked away, before answering, _"...there's nobody else. The reason I'm in charge of operations is because there's no one ranked higher than me who survived." _

**Chaldea Command Room**

Through the screen, he watched as the trio's face went pale, especially the Director. She understood the implication and gave him a look that screamed "No no no no no!"

It's sad, but he needed to report the damage.

"Currently, the surviving full time staff of Chaldea is less than twenty people, including me. ...Dr. Lev was at ground zero of the blast, he couldn't have survived."

_"No way…!" _the young man replied.

Mash widened her eyes considerably in shock.

Olga Marie had it the worst. Her shoulders were shaking badly, and her pupils had constricted to the size of a pinhead. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath, forcing herself to calm down. Then she blinked.

_"Wait. Less than 20 survivors? What about the Master candidates in the Coffins?"_

"47 all in critical condition, and we're short on medical supplies. We might be able to save a few, but —"

_"__**DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" **_He nearly jumped out of his seat. _"Cryopreserve them immediately! __Think about reviving them later; your top priority is to make sure that they don't die!"_

He gasped. _'I forgot the coffins had those functions!' _"I'll get on it right away!" He left without turning off the screen.

**Singularity F**

"...Cryopreservation without consent is a crime," the Shielder smiled, "yet you made the decision right away. You put human lives ahead of your own reputation as the director."

"Don't be stupid! There's no way I can carry the burden of 47 lives over my head!" _'Oh Lev, if only you're here…' _

"Director can be quite dependable when she's calm, isn't it?" Ritsuka suddenly stated. The woman in question spluttered from the unexpected complement.

Meanwhile, Woz was flipping through his book frantically. Seeing the confusion on his face, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

"O-Oh, it's none of your concern, my lord," he said, still roaming through the pages.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press on.

"Speaking of which... " the heiress searched her pockets before taking out something shining. "Here, use these."

What she had in her hand were multicoloured, 8-pointed jewels. They shone with the radiance of the rainbow, shifting colours whenever her hand moved.

He took one and admired it. The Magus could practically feel the immense power humming in these tiny crystals. He counted 15 of them. "What am I suppose to do with them?"

She frowned. "...Have you been listening to my orientation? We're going to summon Servants to fight for us!"

* * *

Ritsuka exhaled slowly before looking forward. He's going to summon his first few Servants to fight not just for him, but also for Chaldea itself.

Various historical heroes. Noble acts. Concepts. Made into familiars that exist only to serve their Masters. To be honest, Director's line of thinking on Servants can be quite extreme. To him, Servants are people too.

He gently put 3 of the jewels, called Saint Quartz, onto the shield. Then he step away and chanted:

**"Starlight and knowledge to the origin. Saint Quartz to the cornerstone." **

**"My cause is for the preservation of Humanity."**

**"The alighted wind becomes a wall. **

**The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, **

**The three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."**

**"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)."**

**"Repeat every five times.**

**Simply shatter once filled."**

Ten balls of light appeared on the center, before they started spinning faster and faster, merging into a band of light.

**"――I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the approaching destruction of Humanity, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer." **

**"Here is my oath."**

**"I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, **

**I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."**

**"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence,"**

**"O Keeper of the Balance!"**

The band of light expanded and seperated into three rings, before finally converged into a pillar of light that shot towards the sky. He had to cover his eyes from the sheer brightness.

When it died down, a person was seen standing in the center of the circle.

He is a Japanese Servant, with long indigo hair tied into ponytail and matching sharp eyes. He wears a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, similar coloured tabi and black geta shoes, along with a lavendar haori and tekkou. He carries a _really_ long nodachi, more than 1-meter, on his back.

"Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou. I have come to serve."

Ritsuka blinked. Servants usually hide their names behind their class names, but not him apparently. He smiled gladly. "Thank you Sasaki-san, for answering my call." The man smirked in reply before getting off the shield.

Then he repeated the process, and this time another one came.

The Servant wears an amethyst dress and a black cloak with the hood up, with a purple robe over it. She has blue hair seen underneath her hood, with blue lipstick. She also holds a metal staff depicting a golden image of the crescent moon in her hand. She seemed to be a Caster-class Servant.

"Oh my, aren't you a cute little master?" she teased. He felt his face flushed from embarrassment.

"You've just been summoned and you've already took a liking of him?" Kojirou asked mockingly. "How very much like you, Medea."

She took notice of the Assassin and growled. "SASAKI KOJIROU!" She flipped down her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with blue eyes, her pointy long ears caught the young man's eyes.

"It must've been Fate that our Master summoned the both of us." He slowly pulled out the katana from its sheath. "Care for a duel? For old times' sake."

She scowled as several crimson magic circles appeared behind her.

_'Oh shit shit shit shit SHIT! How did the situation came from 0 to 1000 this quick?!' _

"FUJIMARU, CONTROL YOUR SERVANTS!" the Director panicked. She hid behind Mash who already picked up and planted her shield on the ground.

"HOW?!"

"YOU'RE THE MASTER; THEY'RE YOUR SERVANTS! ORDER THEM YOU _IDIOT_!"

He gave a big sigh and massaged his temples. It felt like a few years had been drained off him.

Woz could only sit at the sidelines this time. After all, the future king needed to train his patience to handle the various personalities of his future Servants .

* * *

_Timeskip_

**Chaldea Command Room**

"...Chaldea has lost 80% of its functionality. There's only so much that the remaining staff can do." Dr. Roman continued where he left off. "I'm shifting available manpower to Rayshift repairs, and maintaining Chaldeas' and Sheba's current states.

"As soon as external communications are back up, we'll request supplies and start rebuilding Chaldea," he said while typing more data into the computers.

Olga Marie nodded. _"That's fine. I would've done the same if I were there."_

She sighed and glared right through the screen. _"Romani Archaman. I don't like it, but until I return you're in charge of Chaldea. Make the Rayshift repairs your top priority." _

She then looked over to her side, showing Assassin and Caster sitting apart on the ground with their backs facing each other. Ritsuka and Mash were busying themselves calming down the Servants.

"I still can't believe he summoned THE Witch of Colchis; her Magecraft is among the top 5 in the entire world! With her help, solving this Singularity should be a breeze."

_"With her current behaviour with Assassin, I highly doubt that she will work for us in the long run. Seriously, how did a fictional swordsman meet a Greek witch?" _

She huffed._ "We'll be investigating this town. I'll be looking into Singularity F with Fujimaru Ritsuka and Mash Kyrielight as investigators, and with the Servants as well." _

He couldn't help but tease her. "Director, you're not afraid to be at ground zero? Since when did you become so brave?"

She gave a seething glare that promised future pain before continuing, _"Since my field staff is inexperienced, the extent of this mission will be to discover the cause of this anomaly. Analysis and eradication will have to wait until after Chaldea's restored." _

He nodded. "Roger that. Best of luck to you, Director. Feel free to contact me in an emergency." With that, he cut off the connection.

**Singularity F**

"...Heh. Even if we sent an SOS, nobody would come to our rescue." she said dejectedly.

"Director, are you sure about this? There's also the option of waiting here for rescue." the Demi-Servant walked towards her. Behind her, the young Master shook hands with his Servants in a form of agreement, though the Caster was still pouting.

She shook her head. "I can't afford to do that... After we return to Chaldea, who knows how long it will take to select the next team?"

The platinum-haired woman gripped her fist tightly. "I can't go back empty-handed; I need something that will shut the Association up!"

Sudden the hologram came back to life. She impatiently shouted, "What is it-"

_**"GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THERE'S A MASSIVE ENERGY READING HEADING TOWARDS YOU! AND IT'S FAST!"**_

At the same time, the Servants present heard a strange whistling sound. Mash looked up and screamed, "MASTER, DIRECTOR, GET BEHIND ME!"

What Dr. Roman detected was a glowing red meteor, aimed directly at the group. She got into position just in time to block it with her shield. When the arrow collided, it exploded and tried to overwhelm the petite girl with its sheer power.

**"AAAAAAA-!"** she screamed from the effort. With great difficulty, she finally deflected it… only to have another one slammed into her shield again. And another one.

"Urk! Gaah!"

**"Μαρδοξ!" **Medea chanted, and a transparent dome of glass surrounded the Chaldeans. Another meteor impacted, but it held its ground.

"That arrow..." Kojirou began.

"Aah." She agreed for once. "It's that despicable Archer alright. I'll never forget that arrow that destroyed my base before!"

"Who's shooting at us?!" Olga Marie yelped. "We have to get going, Fujimaru!"

"But where?!" They were in a foreign city. Without a map they could easily get lost, and that became an advantage the enemies could use.

"Anywhere but here!"

"..." Medea looked around her surroundings before widened her eyes. "...wait a minute. This is Fuyuki isn't it?"

"You've just noticed?" Sasaki remarked sarcastically.

She threw a glare at the kimono-clad Servant before gesturing at the group. "Follow me! I know a place where we can camp!"

"Huh? Caster-san, you know this place?"

"I'll explain on the way there. Now come on!" she ordered before running down the street. Seeing no other choice, they took off towards her direction.

* * *

"...Well, well, well…" the Archer remarked. He put down his black iron bow. "Looks like I'll be seeing some old faces."

White-gray hair rustling with the wind, steel eyes narrowed at the retreating group of people. He wears a black vest that hug his frame, showing off his 6-packs, dark pants and military boots. His golden tan skin is covered with pulsing red "cracks" reminiscing of veins. A part of it covered the right half of his face.

_'No matter. If they step half a foot into the boundary, then I'll shoot them full of holes,'_ he thought darkly. _'Even if they're past accomplices.'_

* * *

"If I'm right, the direction where Archer fired just now was the Ryuudou Temple, my old base." Medea chuckled dryly. "Heh. To think that he turned my advantage into his."

The Chaldean group was running towards the bridge, just at the edge of the city. Beyond the river was, according to her, a church sitting on a leyline. Due to a Servant's parameters are fundamentally higher than a regular human's, Mash had to carry her Senpai in her arms, while Kojirou carried the Director on his back. It's embarrassing, but it's necessary.

"You still haven't answered us. How did you know this place?!" Olga Marie demanded. "And is that an Archer-class Servant shooting at us?!"

"Yes," the Assassin answered. "And as for how, well, we have been here before. To be precise, Caster is a participant of the Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. I'm just an unlucky Servant who got dragged in by her."

"A-A Holy Grail War? Here?!" Mash exclaimed.

"What's a Holy Grail War?"

The Caster looked at him weirdly. "...How long have you been a Master?"

"...Just a few hours ago." She facepalmed.

"*sigh* Seven Servants and seven Masters fight each other. The last one standing gets the Grail. The victor can then wish for anything upon the chalice."

"Seriously, when we get back, you're fired. Chaldea can't accept someone as inexperienced as you," the heiress deadpanned. Then she asked, "Does the name Marisbury Animusphere ring any bell to you?"

She frowned in confusion. "Not that I know of. My previous Master is...…" The witch went silent and looked ahead again.

Sensing that's a sensitive topic, they shut up. The rest of the trip was spent in silence, and it wasn't long before the bridge was in their sight. When they're near a burning park Kojirou suddenly slowed to a stop.

"..." He narrowed his eyes before putting down the woman on his back, earning a cofused frown from her.

"Kojirou?" Ritsuka got off from his kouhai's arms.

"Master, you go on ahead." He unsheated his nodachi in a single action. "Looks like there's an unwanted company following us."

"! ..."

He smirked at him. "Don't worry. This samurai will catch up with you later."

Ritsuka frowned before nodding. "Let's go!" With that, the group left him alone.

He waited until they're truly out of sight. Then he called out, "Quite honorable of you to let Master go."

*fwip* *fwip* *fwip*

_***CLANG-ANG-ANG***_

He swiftly parried away the thrown knives with his blade before he took a firm stance. The person in question then appeared, seemingly peeled off from a nearby shadow.

He is a lanky man, with skin that blends perfectly into the night. His limbs were severely disproportionate, being longer than a normal man's. He wears a black skeletal mask with red cracks, and a black tattered cloth covered his waist. His right arm is heavily bandaged as if hiding something underneath.

"..." he remained silent as he readied more knives in his hand.

"Not going to talk? Fine by me."

A putrid breeze blew across the area, sending dead leaves into the air. Both Assassins stood their ground unmoving.

Then, by an unssen signal, they _moved._

* * *

"Are you sure he'll be alright Senpai?" Mash said worriedly.

"To be honest, I'm also concerned about Sasaki-san. But," he looked forward, "I trust him, that he will return safe and sound."

"_Sasuga waga Maou. _To place you trust on a Servant you just met, truly a sign of confidence."

He nearly tripped in shock, before looking at the person in surprise. "WOZ?! No wonder I felt like we've forgotten someone!"

"How did you even keep up with us?!" Mash exclaimed. _'I didn't even sensed him being so close to Senpai!'_

"-Stop," the Caster said. They slowed down and stared at the sight ahead. The path towards the bridge had been blocked by chains.

"Chains?" Ritsuka slowly approached one of them and rea-

"DON'T TOUCH THEM! GET AWAY FROM IT!" Medea and Woz yelled in unison.

He took their advice just in time, before the chains came to life and tried to wrap around his arm. He jumped back a few metres out of their range. The chains then snapped back in place.

The witch glanced at the prophet before she continued, "I know one Servant that uses these chains… she must be-"

_"How regretful. He got away…"_ a voice resounded throughout the area. The group put their guard up and looked around.

_"He looked so fresh too…"_ A Servant materialised, standing on one of the chains. She wears a black hooded cape, with a form-fitting black dress that hugged her voluptous figure nicely. She has purple hair, and golden eyes with pupils reminiscent of a reptiles'. In her hands is a wicked, large scythe with a black blade and purple edges.

"You're…" the Caster glared. "RIDER!"

* * *

"Oh? Ohohohoho~? Now this is getting interesting…" a figure stated as he watched at both scenes from a destroyed building nearby.

"I wonder how good is this Master going to be?" He gave a feral grin.

* * *

_**A/N: I have surpassed myself and gave you this amazing chapter!**_

_**Well I have to split up the original, since it got too long for my taste. And hey, who doesn't love cliffhangers?**_

_**Edit: some parts editted for smoother reading.**_

_**The next part **__**properly**__** featured the battle scenes. To be honest, I have NO IDEA if they suited your taste, but I'll give it my best!**_

_**R & R, and stay healthy!**_


	4. Chapter 0: Part 3

_**I'm not dead yet if you're asking! I've just been busy, my school reopened recently.**_

_**BTW, there are some edits for the past chapters. Be sure to read them.**_

_**No more procrastinating! No more bullshit! Now for your FIGHT SCENE! Read and enjoy it!**_

* * *

"You're…" the Caster glared. "RIDER!"

Mash placed herself between her Senpai and the rogue Servant, shield in front. "But I don't see her Master?"

"The world's gone mad…" Olga Marie stated as she readied her aim.

The woman merely raised one eyebrow. "What bullshit are you speaking of? I'm a Lancer."

She shrugged. "No matter. You're all my prey in my hunting ground; there's no reason to answer back." She walked towards a weird-looking rock and put an arm around it. "You're going to die anyway."

Ritsuka widened his eyes as, through the dim lighting, he made out limbs, a body, face…

_'They're people turned to stone!' _he thought, horrified as he surveyed the area. True enough, there are some statues of people around, faces frozen in varying states of fear. And only one person or monster in legend could do such a thing.

Medusa smiled as she caressed the face of the statue in her grasp, before-

***CR-ACK!***

The Chaldeans flinched as she snapped its neck, blood spurting like a fountain towards the group. Caster and Woz merely looked on undisturbed. The blood fell on the woman, covering her in crimson before fading away. Ritsuka quickly recomposed himself and glared.

"Fufufufufu~ What's with that look? It's not like you can save them or anything." She grinned sadistically as she licked away the remaining blood from her face. "Once they're caught within my Mystic Eyes, there's no escape."

"-There's no choice Senpai. We have to fight her!"

"Fight?"

"You can take her?" the heiress asked.

With an uneasy gulp, she took a step forward. "Yes!"

Caster glanced at the Demi-Servant. "...Is this your first time fighting? Your legs are shaking." True enough her body was slightly trembling, earning a heavily concerned stare from the Master.

But Lancer didn't give them much of a choice as she twirled the scythe in her hand, before taking a stance. "Get ready wanderers."

The Shielder gritted her teeth. She's still not mentally ready for this. What if she couldn't properly block her attacks? What if she-

The rogue Servant disappeared.

"?!"

_**"Your journey ends here."**_

-Only to reappear directly above her, already in mid-swing.

"!"

* * *

Kojirou closed the distance and slashed horizontally, but the Assassin of Fuyuki bent his body back unnaturally and dodged by a hair's breadth. He went for a downward slice but he kicked away the blade before jumping back while throwing dirks.

The samurai swiftly parried them away before running towards him again. He knew what the man was doing; to gauge his abilities. With every dirk deflected he gained insight on how he fights.

Although that's useless against him (thanks to his Skill, Knowledge of the Sowa) he couldn't afford to waste any more time.

He reappeared right beside the Assassin, and sparks flew as they blocked with their weapons. They were in a stalemate against strength, quite impressive for the seemingly skinnier man. Kojirou suddenly swung upwards, sending the dirk into the air.

"!"

That created an opening the Japanese Servant took advantage of by kicking him to a nearby dead tree.

***CRACK* **The man coughed blood as he felt his spine and rib bones broke and pierced through his lungs.

As the Assassin groggily got up, Kojirou thrust his blade towards his head which the dark-skinned man dodged just in time. The nodachi stabbed deeply into the wood.

He pulled it out and slashed again but Assassin backflipped away before running deeper into the woods.

He narrowed his eyes as he gave chase.

* * *

The horrible screeching of metal against metal echoed throughout the park as both Servants struggled against each other.

_'S-so strong!' _Mash thought.

Lancer didn't let up as she pulled back and aggressively swung the oversized garden tool over and over on her shield. With each clash, the shock numbed her arms, but she held on.

"MASH!" Ritsuka reached out. The Animusphere heiress quickly pulled him back.

"What are you doing? Are you going to get yourself killed?!" she berated. "This is a Servant battle; you can't just rush in. You'll have to stay far away from them!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! A Servant fights completely on another level. It's SUICIDE if you fought them!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He gestured at the scene.

"HAAAAAH!" Mash yelled as she shield-bashed Lancer, sending her skidding a few paces. The woman grinned sadistically in response as she commanded the chains as an attempt to bind her.

She glared firmly in the eyes. "Command your Servants! Their existence is to be used as a weapon, they lived solely to serve their Masters! It's the Master's job to command them, to bring out their full potential!"

He looked at her, then back at his kouhai.

She dodged the Servant's chains just in time before they slammed at her previous spot. Her breath came in rapid bursts as she weaved and evaded her attacks.

"If you can't even do something as basic as that, then why bother being a Master? You're just going to KILL US ALL!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated that. He didn't want Mash or anyone getting hurt, and yet…

_Flashback_

_"Um… Senpai…" she weakly reached out. "Can... you…?"_

_I held her hand in mine; it's the only thing I could do right then. She smiled faintly in response._

_Flashback end_

_'...the Director's right. If I didn't do something we're all gonna die here!' _He clenched his fists tightly.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Woz, his pocket glowed slightly. The prophet widened his eyes and grinned.

"...then tell me what do these do?" He held up the red tattoos on his hand.

* * *

**Unknown Forest**

It had become a game of cat and mouse, Kojirou constantly trying to close the distance, and Assassin jumping away from the tree to tree while throwing more dirks.

He noted that he had gotten further and further from his Master. At this rate, he can't get enough mana efficiently from him.

Before he could turn back, the Assassin suddenly closed the distance, forcing him to dodge lest he got his face slashed. Then he jumped back to avoid more of those annoying daggers.

Stab. Slash. Parry. Dash. Block. Slash. Retreat.

A dance of death repeating ad nauseam, neither of them gaining an advantage over the other.

_'He's stalling for time, but why?' _He ducked to avoid his opponent's mad slashes_. '__This is getting us nowhere. I need to end this now!' _he thought as he formed a plan in his mind.

* * *

Hassan of the Cursed Arm knew that he was no match for him.

He's more skilled in assassination and mid-range combat, while that samurai's skill lied in close combat. Therefore he had been keeping his distance and constantly gauged his abilities.

What was peculiar was that he couldn't get a grasp of it, no matter how many times he threw his daggers and him swinging his blade. A personal Skill perhaps?

_'But it doesn't matter. I'll be stalling as much time for Lancer to finish off those wanderers. In the meantime, I'll tire him out before finishing him.'_

Assassin jumped down again, but he didn't expect the samurai to meet him halfway in the air and instinctively raised his right arm to block.

***Splurt!***

The nodachi cut deeply into the bandaged limb, red rapidly staining the fabric.

The man tilted his face so that the mask looked like it was glaring at him. He forcefully swung his arm, sending both back to their former places. Kojirou landed on his feet and gave a smug smile, while he flicked away the blood on his blade.

Back on his tree, the Assassin of Fuyuki silently stared at the cut… before he took out one more dirk and slashed away the bandages.

***r-ri-RI-IIPP-!***

The sound of ripping flesh and fabric cut through the air as what was underneath forcefully burst out of its bindings.

His gaze sharpened as that _thing _fully squirmed out like an emerging earthworm. A grotesque mass of flesh that could barely be called an arm anymore; it looked more akin to a black armored leech with red veins all over it. It even writhed and pulsed like one. The wound visibly closed itself.

Both of them had an intense stare-off, neither of them backing down.

Kojirou broke the impasse by taking a deep breath and got into a stance, his nodachi parallel to the ground and inches close to his face.

"Hiken: "

He blinked. The Assassin jumped down again, arm closing in lightning fast.

**"ZABANIYA!"**

**"TSUBAME GAESHI!"**

The sword of Infinity met the Cursed Arm of Shaytan.

And for an instant, three swords existed.

* * *

The rogue Servant crouched down as she closed her eyes. Mash took the bait and rushed in.

"MASH GET BACK!"

"!" She dodged to her right just in time before Lancer reopened her eyes, sending a bright beam that nearly hit her face. The light hit a tree behind her, and it instantly shriveled and turned into stone.

"Tch."

She glanced at Ritsuka. "Senpai?"

"Mash, fight with all you can!" He held up his hand, the tattoos glowing red. "By my first Command Spell, bring VICTORY!"

She briefly gaped as one of them faded away, and instantly felt foreign power surged into her Saint Graph like a tidal wave. She shuddered and blinked a few times before firmly nodded. "Hai Master!"

"Don't think I've forgotten about you guys!" Lancer commanded the chains around her and they rapidly shot towards the group. He narrowed his eyes.

"MEDEA!"

The witch, who had been silently observing the fight, intercepted by firing magic missiles which disintegrated them on touch.

She swung her scythe instead, which lengthened itself with her chain towards the Master, but Mash blocked it again. With renewed strength, the Shielder rushed forward and threw her shield Captain America style.

Lancer was forced to dodge to the side, which was directly within Caster's line of sight. She fired several mana bolts from her staff and magic circles, all homing towards her target.

Lancer ran and dodged the projectiles, deflecting some away. She could feel the power behind the spells, it could disintegrate her if she got hit head-on. She got distracted that she didn't notice Mash right in front of her.

"Eat this!"

***BONK~!***

"URK-!"

Her head spun as the giant shield collided with her face. She dully felt blood dripping down her nose. She stumbled a bit, and the Demi-Servant emphasized the opening by kicking her right in the chin, sending her flying in the air.

"_Why you-!_" she growled as her hair came into life by turning into snakes that gripped Mash's extended ankle and, while still in mid-air, twisted herself and flung her towards the group.

"UUAAAAAAA?!"

***BOOM!***

The Shielder slammed into a park bench, reducing it into splinters and earning a concerned yell from Ritsuka.

Lancer landed crouching and breathing heavily. _'These… these prey… to think I got HUMILIATED LIKE THIS!' _She angrily wiped away the blood before she noticed someone missing. _'Wait. Where's -'_

**"Ατλας."**

She suddenly found herself unable to move. She can't even move her eyeballs. Invisible to everyone, a dome of magic surrounded the Servant, effectively immobilized her within.

Right above her was Medea with her cloak extended, revealing underneath an intrinsic pattern reminiscent to a moth's wings. Around her were magic circles humming with immense power.

"Vanish from the face of the planet."

The humming got louder as they were overcharged with magic from the Age of Gods.

"Master get behind me!" The Demi-Servant got up and placed herself in between the ensuing blast.

**"MACHIA HECATIA GRAEA!"**

They glowed intensely and finally, fired beams of pure destruction towards the ground. Lancer couldn't even scream as a Rain of Light came crashing down on her.

* * *

He breathed a sigh of relief as the body of Assassin slowly faded away.

_'To think that I would use my technique like this...'_

_Fl__ashback_

_As the sword of Infinity neared the Cursed Arm of Shaytan, time seemed to slow down as Kojirou swung again in another angle, before giving another swing, reality bent literally as three slashes were created in a single instant. _

_The first struck the appendage, not to slice it off, but to parry it to the side._

_The second cut right through the torso, from the right waist to the left shoulder. _

_The last slashed his head in half, blood and brain matter spewing from the fatal wound. _

_Time resumed to normal, and the corpse halves of Assassin fell and slid to both of his sides._

_...To him, a falling body is just another swallow. _

_Flashback end_

As he resheathed his blade, he noticed the horizon lit up, before the deafening ***BOOOOM!*** caught up to him. The dead trees swayed and broke from the crushing wind that followed, turning the wood around him into splinters and ruffled his clothing. As he shielded his eyes from the bright light, he didn't notice the arm still pulsing with life.

Now that its master was gone, the arm of Shaytan was free to do as it pleased. With the curses running through its veins, it could last up to two more days before finally expiring. But first, he had to kill the person before it. It was embarrassing that his previous master could lose to a guy like him.

It crawled silently, right underneath the samurai's feet before-

* * *

He would've been blind if he didn't close his eyes just in time, but he still had to blink away the spots from the sheer brightness. Ritsuka made sure that it was truly over before he reopened his eyes. He surveyed the damage done to the area.

"Holy shit_…_" he exclaimed in wonder. It was like a series of nukes landed on the park, craters still smoking from the explosions. The buildings around were reduced to ash, and all flammable materials, organic or otherwise, were set aflame.

Right in the center was the charred body of Lancer, which rapidly faded away. Something shiny fell on the floor in her place. Caster then landed on her feet, her cloak reverting to normal. The group held their breath in anticipation, truly making sure the worst had passed before relaxing.

"Congratulations _waga Maou. _You have succeeded in your first Servant battle, just as the book foretold!" Woz applauded.

"...not bad," Caster simply said.

"Master, are you okay?" Before he could answer or praise his kouhai...

***clap* *clap* *clap* *clap***

"Well, that was a pretty good display ain't it? Not bad for an amateur Master and Servant, especially the way ya use your Command Spells. Ya guys got the potential!"

The group tensed up again and turned towards the sound of clapping.

He wore a tattered blue robe with a wooly hood that was pulled down, revealing a handsome man with sapphire hair, red eyes, and roguish features. He also wore a black bodysuit, a piece of white cloth hung around his waist tied by a white belt, and a long blue skirt(?). He's also barefooted.

"Woah woah woah I mean you no harm," he put his hands up in surrender after seeing their aggressive stances.

The platinum-haired heiress raised an eyebrow, finger ready to cast a Gandr. "And _why _should we believe you?"

"Because it's better to side with you guys than with them, duh!" He scratched his head. "Not like the enemy of my enemies is my friend, but for now you can trust me."

Olga Marie and Medea just kept staring in distrust.

"...Senpai?"

"The more allies, the better. We can't afford to be picky." He reached out a hand. "Welcome aboard Caster-san."

"Eh, don't be so formal kid." He grinned as he shook it. "Besides, you already have a Caster with you, yeah? Just call me Cú Chulainn."

Mash blinked. "...as in the hero in the Ulster legends? THE Cú Chulainn?!"

"You're too trusting for your good, Fujimaru," the Director deadpanned, but she put her arm down.

Ritsuka noticed another figure jumping down from the buildings. He took a while to realize it was Kojirou. He had splinters of wood all over his clothes and hair, and there's blood all over him.

"KOJIROU! Are you okay?!"

"Ah, Master. It's fine, these blood aren't mine." He looked at their new ally. "But who is he?"

"...it's a long story."

"Speaking of which, ya got a nice ass, ya know that?" Mash blushed intensely at the (perverted) compliment. He would've slapped her behind if it wasn't for Medea whacking his with her staff. "WAAH?! HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Another weirdo joins the group. A perverted one at that." Olga Marie sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: answering some reviewers: **_

_**Mefist Dragon: Hahahaha I didn't do a good job on that did I? **_

_**trollking01: ...yeah, I really should cut down on that.**_

_**The Knight Galahad: **_

_**1) Well in this fic, the less crucial members (like the kitchen staff, most workers, etc.) have been safely evacuated from the facilities. (5 minutes evac time remember?)**_

_**All that remains are the 20 something people who willingly (or unwillingly) stayed back to limit the damage done. **_

_**2) My little headcanon is that the Servants remember the most important memories during the Holy Grail War. When they were sent back to the Throne of Heroes, they could keep pieces of it with them. Also, the Throne exists beyond time and space, so it becomes possible to remember multiple timelines. In Kojirou's case, it's that he's being used by Medea before; In Medea's case, she remembers everything related to Kuzuki. So if she stayed back, she would go berserk when she saw True Assassin.**_

_**Also, something extra to compensate for the lost days:**_

* * *

Rider gazed in amazement at the glowing horizon. The firepower behind it was certainly mindblowing.

He shook his head and contemplated his situation. What was even more unbelievable was that he had been transported into a place in Japan he had never heard of. And he was a Servant Rider now, for some reason. When he woke up, the city had already been set ablaze. His memories before that point of time were hazy at best.

Then he met Caster, which they fought almost immediately. Although the fight was cut short when the Irishman realized that the other Servant wasn't corrupted, but by then half the city block was destroyed. Then they went their separate ways, to investigate the cause of this corrupted Holy Grail War.

So here he is now, on top of a ruined castle on the outskirts of the city, to eliminate a possible threat. It was easy to spot the towering form of Berserker, even from a distance.

He nodded to himself as he swiped his hand across his waist. Orange flames instantly formed before coalesced into a bulky device. It looked like a grinning tombstone with an "eyehole" in the middle, and an orange gripped handle protruding at the right side. This is the Ghost Driver.

He then took out an item from his pocket. It looked like a mechanical eyeball with a black "iris" and sides. This is his Eyecon, the representation of his soul. He pressed a hidden button at the side, and the "iris" shifted from black into a white "**G**" symbol.

He opened up the Driver and placed the said item into it and closed it back up.

**[EYE~!]**

The announcement made the Berserker whipped back towards his direction. He roared at the intruder. The scorching wind howled harder around the battlefield, making his wild hair swaying in the air.

**[BATCHIRIMINA! ****BATCHIRIMINA!]**

The kimono-clad Servant ignored his rage and pulled the lever, making the Driver closed its "eye". He put his hands forward, before bringing his arms up, and slowly bringing them back to his chest in a prayer pose. Then he uttered the magic word that defined his identity, before pushing the handle back, reopening the "eye".

_"Henshin!"_

**[KAIGAN: ORE!]**


	5. Special Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's April 1st here, so something special needs to be given today. **_

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...how about a special preview?**_

* * *

_**What does a king do when she's bored?**_

A certain corrupted king walked along the hallways of Chaldea, bored out of her mind. A passing staff looked up from her documents and instantly retreated to the side. She ignored the small detail and continued walking towards the cafeteria.

She poked her head in the kitchen. "Oi Archer, what's for lunch?"

_**What does she do in her free time?**_

Salter is seen having an argument with Jalter, with Gudao, Gudako and Mash sweatdropping at the sight. Around them were a forest in various degrees of destruction; most of the flora were on fire, and there's a straight gap of clearing thanks to Excalibur Morgan.

_**What does she find joy in? What are her hobbies?**_

She is then seen sparing with Mordred… while still chomping down a burger. The treacherous knight was understandably enraged. She smirked at the sight of her "son"'s temper.

In another scene, she is brushing Fou's fur. The squirrel-like creature seemed to enjoy the treatment. Her face remained neutral, but anybody can tell that she's enjoying it too.

_**Aren't you curious, Master of Chaldea?**_

Salter trying out different outfits: maid costume, swimsuit, casual wear, kimono, witch, armor, Santa…

Also scenes of Salter scarfing down various junk food known to man: burgers, pizzas, KFC, popcorn, more burgers, chocolate, sweets, Coca-Cola...

OG Saber looked at the scene in slight disgust, while Lily just laughed awkwardly.

**Saber Alter's Everyday Life in Chaldea**

A devastated look was shown on her face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THREW OUT MY JUNK FOOD?!"

**Coming soon**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Probably**

* * *

_**A/N: **__**BTW... *give birthday cake to MHX* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEROINE X!**_

_**MHX: *happy Seiba noises***_

_**Well, who wanst me to work on this?**_

_**Read, review and HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! **_


	6. I'm sorry

**A/N: … I hate to break the news, but…**

.

.

.

_*Inhale*_

_._

.

.

**A/N:** **I'm going to revamp the story.**

_*Instantly get skewered by Gate of Babylon*_

**A/N: W-WAIT WAIT LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME!**

**I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THE STORY YET! IT'S NOT DEAD!**

_*Weapon throwing gradually stop*_

**A/N: ***huff* *huff* *...sigh*** Look, the reason why I decided on revamping this story is that… **

**I have intended to do it from the start. **

**PUT THAT GUN DOWN AND LET ME FINISH! **

**When I started writing King of Fate, I hadn't actually agreed on a style of writing yet. I'm just writing and editing as I go. Besides, I kept rushing it despite you all telling me to slow down. And finally, this story was never meant to be finished; it's a draft for you guys to read. **

**Ohma Zi-O: Fuck you.**

**A/N: ***depressed* **Yea I deserved that. **

**After reviewing all of your comments that provided me useful insights and ideas (thanks everyone!), and partially thanks to COVID19, I finally have a decent plan on my writing style AND the story. And therefore, why I'm telling you all now. **

**This story will still be here, but I will be creating another much better story, with longer chapters, more natural flow of events, and livelier characters. This story will be deleted after I posted the NEW first chapter. **

**Ohma Zi-O: I cringed at how you keep changing the perspectives; just stick to a POV! And don't include the NEXT TIME section at the end, let Woz do his job. **

**A/N: Hai **_**waga Maou. **_**… wait a minute -**

**Ohma Zi-O: The author will not be changing much of the story, just making it more consistent. At least he **_**finally **_**has a timetable for doing his work. **

**A/N: WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE OVER FROM HERE!**

**Ohma Zi-O: Then stop farming for embers and mats already and start writing! You have procrastinated for too long!**

**A/N: ***_sad puppy noises*_

**Ohma Zi-O: What a useless author I have. I'm too old for this shit.**

**A/N: But seriously though, thank you so much for helping me in writing KoF. I can't express how grateful I am to you all! I hope I can continue to write more stories here! **

**Ohma Zi-O: Are you done?** *raise hand*** Then let's get over with it.**

_*snap*_


End file.
